NOT ANOTHER GENTERN
by Wannabe-Space-Invader
Summary: The life of a Zydrate addict is hard. When Lexi gets into some money trouble the Graverobber lets her become his apprentice.
1. Prologue

**Not another Gentern ****BY A WANNABE-SPACE-INVADER**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The genetic opera or any of its characters; thanks for reminding me. _.

**Prologue~**

(Lexi's POV)

I looked around, the streets were oddly clear. Only stragglers were wandering past and people like me of  
course, looking for another hit. I could feel my hands shaking desperately, there had to be a seller somewhere  
around here. They can't leave me hanging out here for so long! I ran down a few more alleys and finally saw  
him standing there. He was tall and thin, with multicoloured hair. I could see the Zydrate gun he was wavering  
around, it made me relax just seeing it. He was standing outside the Zydrate support network though, how low  
do you want to be?

I dug deep down into my pockets trying to find some cash. I groaned and wouldn't take my eyes off him as I found  
nothing but air. _I need it, want it, have to have it! _I chanted to myself. I watched them dancing around, smiling but  
my eyes never left the gun he held. I could feel myself slowly moving forward, towards the bag he left lying on the  
ground. His eyes snapped to me quickly and I ran, pulling his bag over my shoulder. I couldn't run very fast since  
I was wobbling and fell easily but I lost him in a bunch of other alleys.

Falling to the ground at the end; I couldn't wait, my hands shaking as I shot those glowing vials into the inside of my  
already scarred arm. I felt it inside of me, grinning as my heart beat faster against my chest. I could feel it coursing  
through my body I took them all, my gaze was faulty already. I looked up at the end of the alley just in time to see  
him coming closer to me. The world was dark again.

(Graverobber's POV)

If I had of looked at her properly I would have noticed that she was just a child. She laid there and I could see her eyes  
pushing back into the back of her skull. 'SHE TOOK IT ALL!' I screamed; kicking the empty bag across into the brick wall.  
My mind almost exploded in anger.

I looked down at her pale face, ready to strangle the rest of the life out her for taking all the twenty shots of Z! She didn't  
look like she was going to survive much longer anyway. _That little bitch! _I was so close and then I heard them. They pulled  
out of nowhere at the end of the alley.

'GeneCo,' I muttered and before I knew it I was picking her up. 'You're a fucking lucky kid.'

_Guess you get another day to live.. _


	2. Just the beguinning

**NOT ANOTHER GENTERN****  
BY A WANNABE-SPACE-INVADER**

_**THE**__ sound of someone screaming _and I knew she must be awake. I rolled off the dirty couch that sat against the brick wall in the alley and wandered over towards her, grinning. I saw her struggling away from a dirty homeless man that was muttering insane things and walking away. I stood in front of her, waiting for her to notice me. She was cowering in the corner. I cleared my throat and continued to wait. She still didn't notice me.

I walked over and kicked her shoe. Her face snapped up to me and I could see she was crying. It was all part of the low, especially after taking twenty of my shots. Examining her face she looked about fifteen, and addicted to Zydrate. I couldn't help but to sigh. 'Are you going to pay for all the Z you stole?' he grimaced at her sternly.

She was shaking; all that came out of her mouth was a squeaky choke. _Was I that frightening? _I couldn't hold back a grin. 'What are you going to do to me?' she said quietly.

'There are lots of things I could do to you,' he said leaning and putting his face an inch from hers.

She cowered more so into her corner. 'I could hand you over to GeneCo for illegal use of Zydrate, or take you to the Zydrate support network, or I could just finish you up myself,' he grinned.

Her eyes grew wide and I knew she was thinking of all the ways I could kill her. 'But I _have _been thinking. I'd never get my money that way. So you'll just have to make up a way to pay me back.'

'I... I... What?' she choked.

'You'll get me my Zydrate back,' I said warming my hands by the fire, it was cold tonight.

'Ho- how?' she said coming closer, confused.

I shrugged lightly. 'Well that's up to you. But if you don't, well, that's up to me.'

I turning towards her and she stepped away from me. I went back to the fire and threw some old newspapers into the flames. I watched it burn and spit, hoping that she'll get my Z. I really didn't want to kill her.

'Will you teach me how to get it?' she spat out, suddenly.

'What?' I turned to see if she was serious.

'Teach me,' she said wavering under my harsh gaze.

'Whatever,' I sighed and turned back to the fire.

'Really?' she said blocking out the fire in front of me.

'Yes,' I replied and pushed her out of the way.

'Now?!' she said persistent.

'No,' I groaned, annoyed.

'Please,' she whined softly.

'NO!' I growled.

_Stupid persistent brat. _I led her out to my most common graveyard; Jumping up onto an open grave. I waited for her to jump up beside me but she didn't. Turning around I saw her watching me, she looked frightened. 'Get up here.'

She just shook her head speechless. 'Fine, I'm leaving,' I growled.

'NO!'

'Well get up here!'

She walked forward slowly and I could feel my impatience growing. She climbed up onto the side of the grave, took one look at the dead body and the contents of her stomach were strewn across the ground. I jumped back just in time for it to miss my shoes. 'Oh for god's sake,' I muttered.

She looked away from the body and I crouched down by her, I pulled out an almost clean rag and wiped her mouth. 'Just pretend it's a doll,' I sighed.

She nodded and slowly looked back at it. Sure the organs and innards were spilling out of a wide cut down her chest but if she got used to this one first the others will be cake. I shrugged and took out a needle from my pocket and leaned over the body. 'Just smack it up into the nose and do it hard, straight into their brain and extract the Zydrate.'

I struck the tip up the nose and pushed it through the skull. I could hear the little girl hold her breath as the glow filled the needle and felt her relax. 'And that's how it's done.'

I held it in front of her face for a moment and then snatched it away, cruelly. 'So now it's your turn,' I grinned and jumped back down from the grave. She struggled down from the grave, still a little focused on the Z. I took out another needle and handed it to her.

'Do you think you can do that?'

'Duh,' she grinned playing with the needle.

Opening a shallow grave I found a hole with three bodies piled on top of each other. 'Jackpot,' I cheered pulling out a needle for myself. I pulled out one of the bodies and let it fall to the ground at the girl's feet. 'What's your name, kid?'

This caught her off guard a little. 'Oh, Lexi.'

'Lexi, just remember what I told you and you'll be grave robbing like the best in no time,' I went back to the other bodies and was finished in no time. Shoving the needles back into my bag, I turned to see she hadn't done anything.

'What are you doing?! I growled. 'Get it done.'

She shook her head stiffly and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I took her hand and stuck the needle straight into the brain. I left her to do the rest on her own, searching for more bodies.

_This was only the beginning..._

_Over the next few years she began to stick to me. I taught her how to farm Zydrate and then she paid back her debt. It had been a year and she just seemed to stay with me. She was growing up too. I didn't mind her sticking around. It was better than being alone. Anyway she'd started to grow on me, like a friend. _


End file.
